


[clex][smallville]Black kryptonite

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [83]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 爆炸过后，Lex和Clark，都被黑氪一分为二，然后，一人一个
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[clex][smallville]Black kryptonite

[CLex][Smallville]Black Kryptonite  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor

Black Kryptonite  
某次，Lex做氪石实验，Clark正好撞上，身体虚弱。   
然后，突然实验出错，高温加热下的氪石变成了黑色，炸裂到二人身上。   
爆炸过后，Lex和Clark，都被黑氪一分为二，然后，   
一人一个。   
Kal-El掳走了Lex，俩人携手征服世界。   
Alexander搀扶着Clark，回到小镇，种田去了。


End file.
